Fire rune and dark sword
by catpupille
Summary: In this story, Infinity sword and Rune slayer are brothers...actually more than brothers...Anyway, it's my first story in English (I'm a french canadian), so please be kind - The first chapter is the prologue, so they are Sheath knight and Magic knight. Enjoy!


_**Prologue**_

_Magic knight pov:_

"_Dear diary,_

_How can I say this without someone who will flip out...It's so humiliating but on the other hand, I just can't deny my feeling for him right? Let me guess, you don't know what I'm talking about. Okay, I will explain but DON'T judge me, I really don't like this and…it's kind of disgusting for some people, so….Anyway, I'm in love with someone, my big brother actually. Let me describe him just for helping the imagination or something like that. _

_My big brother whose name is Erel is a Sheath knight, 14 years old. (I'm just 13 years old TT). Like me he has red hair, but they are longer than me so he ties them. With his ponytail he looks so cute. Me, I just look normal like normal guys…. After it's his eyes. They're so beautiful. His eyes are bloody red, unlike mine. Mine are darker than his. I can barely talk about the clothes because it is more an armor for him and clothes for me._

_Then the skills. Oh god! First of all my big bro have the legendary sword Cornwell, so he can uses two swords, one is magic so he can summon it anytime he wants. But that's not all! He can summon other swords threw the air and I have to say, it hurts even if it just for training. Me like my class said, I'm a magic knight, but I don't use any magic, I use fire. I want to be a Rune slayer, but before I could be one, I have to be one with the fire Eldrit, one of the twelve shards of the Eldrit. I'm really scare of becoming one with the fire, because the last time I used the power of fire, I accidentally burned an entire village…and my brother just stare at the village and begin to laugh. It was creepy but I said nothing_

_At last, his personality. Well my brother is not a talkative person; he is more like a lone wolf who you can count of whenever you want if you're his allied. He is overprotective with me because of the death of our parents and because our big sister went into a mission with the red knights. Even if doesn't like to show his soft side in front of his friends, he is so a big softie when he wants to be. Come to think of it, it's just with me. Strange…That's his good side. His «bad» side is really scary. He can kill many people for the protection of his friends and his family. He hate when he is woken up early, except when it's me... strange too. He doesn't eat celeries and turnips, but because I'm the one who is cooking, I take both for my stew of beef and vegetables and he likes it a lot. Oh and he hates when I have nightmares because he doesn't like to see crying or begging for help. He feels so hopeless though when I have nightmares…"_

_ -ELSWORD TIME FOR TRAINING! Yell my brother backstairs._

_He does know he can come to my bedroom right? Geez… So because of that interruption, I close my diary and went where my brother is. But I'm happy he called me…_

**Sheath knight pov:**

"**Yawn" I'm so not an early person. But if I want my little brother to be strong, hell I will wake up early… Or maybe he will wake me up. Yeah, sounds a good plan. Anyway where is he? I yell to come training and he is not…**

_ -Sorry for the waiting big brother. _**He said with his smile. Damn he is so cute when he smiles like that! Not fair! **

** -So you take example on me now? I ask with a smirk. I like teasing him, he is so a shy kid.**

_ -What do you mean by that? _**He asks with an innocent look on his face. Goddamnit why is he always teasing me unconsciously? -_- Why god, why? **

** -Never mind, today we will focus on your fire attack. I said seriously. Yeah, even I can be serious.**

_ -I don't know Erel, something tells me I will screw this again. _**I don't like seeing my baby sad... eh brother sad. Damn! **

** -Don't worry bab-brother, it will be just fine. Trust me.**

**I mean he has to trust me, I'm his brother but I have to say it was so funny to saw the village burning into ashes. I loved it. I know I'm scary but I have to, for the safety of my baby brother. **

_ -Okay, but if I can't control it you stop me. Got it?_

** -If it makes you happy that's fine with me. I said with confidence. I mean, what could possibly happen? Right now he is in perfect control….. Maybe. O_O Okay, now I'm scared…Not by Elsword, but about me. I mean, if something happen to the village again I will just laugh again and again…. Man I think I'm a little bit scary for my own good.**

_ -Umm, are you okay Erel? _**He ask really concerned about me…Wait what?**

** -Eh yeah, I'm totally fine.** **It's just that maybe we can pass training, not that I don't trust you. It's more about the villagers that I don't trust. I said pissed off. I hate them, because of what happened they kind of bullying my kind little brother. It's not like he did it on purpose damn! Why are they always like that? I just want to kill them but I can't because of Els… **

_ -Thanks Erel! I mean, I was really scared to go outside and trained with the fire. _**He yell really happy now….To cute for his own good -_-… Can I jump on him PLEASE!?Eh I mean, tickle him… Man I really don't know what to say now…**

**So, because I kind of report our training for tomorrow Els want to the bathroom take his shower.** **And because I was doing nothing at all I decide to take a look at his bedroom, just clean it up a bit. I have to say I was so surprised to see a diary on his desk near his window. I mean a girl have this kind of thing but my brother… I won't laugh promise, but it's a little cute. Just a little.**

**Without any noise I picked his diary and begin to read it. Okay, the first page talks about our sister…Oh, I didn't know he was crying when she was gone with the red knights. I pass some pages and I look at the page fifteen. Hold on a sec! My brother was beating up in school! Someone actually attack Els with… What!? A nasod sword! You got to be kidding me! I'm gonna take care of that bastard personally! No one, I say no one touch my little brother without being transformed into pocket phoru food! Why he didn't tell me? Oh wait, he knows very well I would react like that. "Laugh" Okay, maybe I overdid it but we talk about my brother here and….Hold on, what is this page... Interesting, Elsword actually love me more than I though. "Smile" I think I know what I will do today.**

**Yeah I love my brother and it seems it is not a one-side-love and that's so fine with me. What I really like about him is his shyness. God he is so cute when I tease him. He blush so much that I want to take a picture just too always has is cute blushing face with me all the time. "Giggle" I think I will wait for him in my bedroom…**

_Magic knight pov:_

_Thanks to Erel, I could miss training for a good hot shower. It's not like I hate training with him. It's more because of the fire that I can't control so I'm a little scared of myself. Then I remember that I'm not alone. My big brother his always there for me and I'm happy to have him. I would love to have him even more for me though, but life is not always fair so…._

** -ELS! Come to my room a sec please! **_Yell my brother again, but this time really happy. That's strange but I went to his room anyway._

_When I came to his room I couldn't see anything because his room doesn't have any light or window. But the thing that scares was the fact that someone grabs my wrist and I just cry of surprise. And I heard my brother giggle. He is so mean! _

_ -HEY! You big meanie, I was surprise but now I'm angry…. I crossed my arms really angry and I pout. _

** -You're angry at me? **_He asks with a pitiful look on his face. I hate it when he does the cute one when he was being a meanie._

_ -Not anymore, but why did you surprise me like that. You know very well I don't like to be scared. I said almost crying. Almost!_

** -Well, I wanted to show you something. **_He said with a kind smile on his face. ^-^ So cute._

_ -What is it? I ask without even thinking what would happen._

_I felt something press on my lips and when I look very closely, it was my brother's lips! What! He-he loves me! Really. I was thinking so fast that I didn't sense his arms grab my waist. He is so hot._

** -Before you ask me, I love you very deeply and I mean it. **_He said, kissing me again more passionately this time. He is the one who is leading. _**And another thing Els. **_He came more closely to my ear and I just blush so much. And I heard him whispering to my ear: _**You're mine forever now and it's the same with me, I'm entirely yours. **

_Then the only thing I could remember because of my mind was that I sleep with my brother._


End file.
